Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(4.70\times 10^{0})\times (5.00\times 10^{2})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (4.70\times 5.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 23.5 \times 10^{0\,+\,2}$ $= 23.5 \times 10^{2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $23.5$ is the same as $2.350 \times 10$ $ = {2.350 \times 10} \times 10^{2} $ $= 2.350\times 10^{3}$